The Doctor, the Skeleton and the end
by AvatarWho
Summary: Set after The Kingdom and The Wicked and The Bells of St. John. When the Doctor is looking for a name he stumbles upon a town called Roverhaven hopefully getting the answers he requires while Skulduggery and Valkyrie are not so sure about him as the sensitive's have branded him the thing that could end all life as we know it. Rated T for language and very graphic violence.


_(A/N) This is a fanfic about a Doctor Who and Skulduggery Pleasant crossover (my first one) I hope you enjoy and read my other stories too. This is set between The Kingdom of The Wicked and after The Bells of St. John. _

_Chapter 1: _

_The beggining of something weird_

It was a cold and dark night on the streets of Roverhaven. It was one of those nights where it was peace and quit all around. It was unatural, they all knew it but it was for there own safty.

The sensitives said that there was a danger coming. A danger like no other that could mean the end of life as they all knew it. More powerful than the Faceless Ones but yet more kind and forgiving, not looking the the praises of the people lesser that him.

The sensitives said that he he was older that the universe itself, leaving little trinkets when he leaved. He never said goodbye because he did not want to become attached to what he destroyed.

He brought people with him over the years. They tavelled with him. Some chose to leave him, others had no choice. This was the man that Roverhaven hid from. The man who brought death and despair to all he met.

Along the quiet streets there was a sound that was like no other. Then out of nowhere a blue box came from the dark and out popped a man with a crappy haircut and a bow tie.

What the sensitives didn't pick up was his intention being there in the first place. Well what I can tell you is that a word brought him here. One word that can make or break people and that word: Darquesse.

She hated it. She really did. Having to stay hidden in the shawdows. Just waiting on this thing the sensitives say is the end to the world as we know it. She had been on stakeouts before but this took the cake. No one to see walking by. Nothing to do eccept wait.

"I hate this." "I know." said Skulduggery in his deep Dublin accent that seemed so old and heavy. "This is really, really boring."

"I know."

"I mean.."

"I know."

"But..."

"I know!"

"Just saying." said Valkyrie in a tone that Skulduggery knew to well.

"Look if you want to leave then just leave. I can handle this myself." said Skulduggery in a some what smug tone, "No you can't! Remamber those teenagers with the powers going around killing everybody? You need my help." "I could handle other things. Things that don't come to memory but still." "Yeah, yeah I know Skuldog."

"What?"

"Skuldog. It's... it's a nickname."

"Well don't call me that. It's even worse than the time..." he stopped. Clearly not wanting Valkyrie to know the thing he was going to tell.

"What?"

"Nothing. I wasn't going to say nothing."

"C'mon tell me."

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"Fine! During the sixties Star Trek was popular. And some people started calling me by a nickname until the show died down."

"No they didn't call you?"

"Yep. They did."

"They called you Bones!?"

"*sigh* Yep they most definately did."

Valkyrie couldn't help it. She laughed until her ribs hurt and her stomach. Flailing all over the place like a fish out of water.

"Ok you can stop now." Skulduggery said in a seemingly hurt tone. She got up, still holding her stomach until she and Skulduggery heard the sound. The unhuman sound.

It was like a wheezing sound of sorts and out came a man with a girl beside him. And that's were it all started.

_End of Chapter 1._

_(a/n) I hoped you enjoyed this story and there will be more even though I don't the responce I should get. And more Doctor and Clara dialogue and why they came to Roverhaven in the first place. Also question I have a question for you all: What villains should we see in this story? Write your answers in the comment section below. Thank you and goodbye for now._


End file.
